Olvido
by Alleina Vulturi Salvatore
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto temático de Abril "Klaroline" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons" / Klaus viaja a Estambul con intención de enseñarle a su hija todo lo que el mundo tiene que ofrecerle, pero una conversación escuchada en el Gran Bazar lo lleva a reencontrarse con Caroline Forbes, la vampira con la que había estado encaprichado


Este fic participa en el reto temático de Abril "Klaroline" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la CW.

* * *

**OLVIDO**

_Estambul, Gran Bazar_

_Agosto de 2031, __12:23_

A Niklaus Mikaelson le encantaba viajar. Estaba seguro de haber visitado todos los lugares visitables en el planeta a lo largo de su existencia. Que, dicho sea de paso, era bastante larga. Una de las más largas, junto a la de sus hermanos.

Ser un vampiro inmortal tenía sus ventajas. Sus dos hermanos, Elijah y Rebekah, añoraban ser humanos, pero Klaus no les comprendía. Siendo vampiros, eran más fuertes, más poderosos. Eran inmortales. Pero ellos simplemente preferían pensar en cómo hubiera sido su vida si no hubieran sido inmunes a las enfermedades, si su piel hubiera envejecido, si su corazón dejara de latir. Eran pensamientos ridículos. Si existe la posibilidad de no morir, de ser joven para siempre, ¿por qué no aprovecharla?

Él parecía ser el único que pensaba eso. Y pensaba enseñarle eso a su hija. La pequeña Charlotte, que ya no era tan pequeña, parecía dispuesta a seguir los pasos de su padre, pero todavía no estaba totalmente acostumbrada al hecho de no morir nunca. La chica había visto morir a su madre, cuando esta sólo tenía poco más de treinta y cinco años; y, a decir verdad, Hayley no parecía muy apenada por su inminente muerte durante los minutos que madre e hija compartieron. Charlotte, sinceramente, se sentía atraída por la muerte.

Por eso, Klaus se la había llevado. Quería enseñarle la cantidad de cosas que puede ver en el mundo, y una sola vida no es suficiente para ver todo lo que merece la pena ver. La llevó a una de sus ciudades favoritas, Estambul. El híbrido siempre disfrutaba observando el cruce de culturas. Europa y Asia. La fuerte presencia del islam, basado en las tradiciones, y el distrito más moderno, en el que todos los edificios eran rascacielos. Sabía que a Charlotte le encantaría ver aquello.

En aquel momento, se encontraban en el Gran Bazar. A pesar de no haberse criado junto a ella, Charlotte parecía haber desarrollado la misma pasión por las compras de su tía Rebekah, una vez que esta se hubo acostumbrado a la ropa de la época.

Caminaban tranquilamente, el uno al lado de la otra. Para los humanos, ellos podían parecer hermanos, incluso pareja. Aparentaban tener la misma edad. Charlotte, a decir verdad, no se parecía mucho a su padre, salvo en el color de los ojos y en el acento. Se parecía más a su madre, a pesar de tener el mismo color de pelo que Rebekah.

Giraron. Klaus sólo perseguía a su hija mientras que esta sonreía y se acercaba a todas los distintos puestos. Charlotte sería fácilmente capaz de reflotar la economía de cualquier país. Siempre y cuando quisiera vérselas con Elijah. El hermano mayor de los Mikaelson no permitía los grandes gastos por parte de su sobrina, sobre todo para no llamar la atención de los habitantes de Nueva Orleans. Era mejor no molestarlos en aquellos momentos.

- Me encanta el color, el ambiente-comentó Charlotte, acercándose a Klaus. Este le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Sabía que amarías este lugar tanto como yo.

Siguieron caminando. Charlotte se detenía cada pocos minutos, y mientras, Klaus se entretenía escuchando las conversaciones ajenas. Dado que no estaban en una temporada muy turística, apenas se escuchaban voces en idiomas ajenos al turco. Eso no era un problema, por supuesto. El nivel de Klaus era bastante alto en la mayoría de los idiomas mayoritarios.

Repentinamente, una conversación en inglés llamó su atención.

- Te digo que no, Elena. Damon no está conmigo. Y tampoco sé dónde está Stefan. Deja de preguntarme siempre lo mismo. Estoy de vacaciones, he dejado de preocuparme de nuestros infinitos problemas por un tiempo.

Caroline… Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía, desde aquel día en el bosque. Había prometido que no se volverían a ver nunca. Pero habían pasado muchos años, y el híbrido sentía curiosidad. Se alejó un momento de Charlotte, que parecía totalmente confundida al observar el ensimismamiento de su padre, y se acercó hacia donde había escuchado la voz de la vampira rubia.

Ella llevaba casi tantas cosas como su hermana. Las sostenía todas con una mano, mientras que sostenía el teléfono con la otra. Era la misma chica a la que Klaus había curado años atrás. Sin embargo, parecía diferente. Quizás era su pelo, su preciosa melena rubia, que en aquel momento se encontraba recogida en una coleta; o tal vez la ropa, que la hacía parecer mucho más madura, y en cierto modo, adulta.

- Elena, en serio, déjame en paz. Necesito sólo un poco de tiempo. Necesito tiempo para mí, o me volveré loca.

Colgó el teléfono, y se lo regaló a un hombre que había estado observándolo desde que la chica había contestado. Siguió caminando, observando todo a su alrededor. Klaus la miraba desde una distancia prudencial, queriendo acercársele, preguntarle cómo le había ido desde que él se hubo marchado a Nueva Orleans. Pero no lo hizo. No lo hizo porque le había hecho una promesa, y a pesar de que normalmente no se preocupaba por cumplir las promesas, sí que le importaba lo que Caroline pensara de él.

Su hija se acercó y lo agarró del brazo. Klaus pudo finalmente apartar la mirada de la chica, y pareció despertarse de un sueño. Aquellos momentos de ensimismamiento no eran típicos en él, y eso lo confundía. Nunca se había parado a pensar en el enorme control que aquella pequeña vampira rubia ejercía sobre él.

- ¿Klaus? ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, claro. Sólo estaba… comprobando algo. ¿Podemos irnos ya? Hay mucho más que ver en la ciudad.

A pesar de adorar aquel lugar, Charlotte accedió a marcharse. La verdad, ella también quería conocer otros lugares de la ciudad, y era consciente de que comprar no era la mayor aventura que Klaus había imaginado cuando había decidido llevarse a su hija de viaje.

Salieron de aquel inmenso lugar, y fueron caminando hasta donde se encontraba su coche. Klaus conducía, a pesar de las quejas de su hija. Fueron hasta la mezquita de Suleiman. La mezquita estaba silenciosa. Era la hora del rezo cuando llegaron, y Charlotte parecía bastante absorta en los rituales islámicos. Klaus, mientras, se puso a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido desde la última vez que había visto a Caroline.

Lo más importante era que había sido padre. A pesar de que en un principio sólo pudo ver a su hija como un arma, conforme el embarazo seguía avanzando, un profundo sentimiento de compatibilidad y de igualdad se formó entre ellos. Ambos eran híbridos, y ambos lo eran por naturaleza. Ellos eran iguales. Y por eso debían estar juntos.

Padre e hija fueron inseparables desde que la niña nació. Su primera palabra fue "papá", y sus primeros pasos los dio con intención de alcanzar a su padre antes de que este se marchara. Era él el que le compraba libros, ediciones originales que costaban probablemente más que todas sus demás pertenencias.

Otra de las cosas importantes que ocurrieron fue la marcha de Rebekah. Después de descubrir que esta había querido matarlo, se sintió realmente traicionado, tal y como nunca se había sentido antes. Pero él no era como ella, él nunca mataría a su hermana. Por eso la dejó marcharse. No servía de nada castigarla, si ella había tenido esos pensamientos sobre él, debía odiarlo de verdad. Y nada de lo que Klaus hiciera lograría cambiar aquello.

Desde que su hermana pequeña se hubo marchado de Nueva Orleans, sólo la había visto una vez. Y fue porque él la invitó para conocer a Charlotte cuando esta empezó a preguntar sobre la tía de la que tanto hablaba su madre. Klaus se marchó en cuanto ella llegó, y no volvió hasta que Elijah le aseguró que se había marchado. Pero su hermana parecía feliz, y eso, a pesar de todo lo que ella le había hecho, hizo que el híbrido se sintiera bien. Si su hermana había conseguido llevar una vida medianamente buena, él no iba a ser el que se la fastidiara. Estaba seguro de que ella lo haría, eventualmente.

Nueva Orleans, a pesar de lo que pudiera haberse esperado, había estado bastante tranquila durante los últimos años. El único que había provocado ciertos problemas había sido Marcel, y todo estaba ya solucionado, pues él también había acabado por marcharse de la ciudad, acompañado de Camille una vez que el tío de esta hubiera muerto. Ella también necesitaba un respiro, y Marcel parecía muy dispuesto a dárselo.

Y Hayley… Hayley murió cuando Charlotte tenía diecisiete años. Una bruja, a la que Elijah y Klaus conocían desde hacía años, la había hechizado cuando esta estaba embarazada, intentando herir al bebé. Sin embargo, algo salió mal, por lo que la maldición fue desarrollándose lentamente, hasta acabar con Hayley. Por lo menos, o eso decía ella, no había sentido dolor. Los hermanos Mikaelson habían matado a la bruja, pero era demasiado tarde. No hubo manera de hacer nada por la chica.

- ¿Papá?-preguntó Charlotte, mirando fijamente a su padre. Por su expresión, parecía haber estado llamándole durante un rato-. ¿Qué te pasa? Parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma.

- No me pasa nada. Sólo me he distraído. ¿Nos vamos ya? Todavía hay mucho que ver antes de que tengamos que marcharnos-comentó el híbrido con una sonrisa.

* * *

_Estambul, Gran Bazar_

_Agosto de 2031, __12:23_

Caroline Forbes caminaba lentamente por aquel enorme lugar, intentando prestar atención a todos y cada uno de los productos que estaban a la venta.

Llevaba de viaje por el mundo desde hacía un par de meses, y había elegido viajar a Turquía porque se sentía atraída por el color, la cultura, todo. Había llegado a Estambul la noche anterior, pero estaba tan agotada que lo único que había hecho había sido tirarse encima de la cama del hotel Grand Hyatt Istanbul, sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos. Tenía toda la vida por delante, así que dudaba que nada le fuera a pasar por echarse a la cama a las siete de la tarde.

Llevaba en el Gran Bazar desde las ocho y media de la mañana, cuando habían abierto, y ya había tenido que hacer tres viajes al coche porque se le estaban amontonando las bolsas. Había comprado cosas para cada uno de sus amigos, incluso para Damon, si es que este volvía de una vez. Se había marchado de Mystic Falls hacía ya medio año, más o menos, y tanto Stefan como Elena se habían vuelto locos por buscarlo. Finalmente, cuatro meses atrás, Stefan había decidido salir a buscarlo, por lo que Elena se había quedado sola en la enorme mansión que los Salvatore tenían en Atlanta, esperando a que uno de los hermanos volviera.

Pero todo lo que les pasara le importaba poco a Caroline. Había decidido dejar de preocuparse de sus amigos por unos pocos meses, cuidar un poco de sí misma y olvidarse de tener que ayudar a los demás. Por eso había salido de viaje. O al menos, eso les decía a todos.

Sin embargo, Elena no parecía dispuesta a entender aquello. La llamaba al menos tres veces al día, y apenas se preocupaba por su amiga. Lo único que parecía interesarle era tenerla como consejera y preguntar sobre la posible localización de los hermanos. Como en aquel momento, se dijo Caroline mientras escuchaba su móvil sonar. Contestó, a pesar de no tener ninguna gana de soportar a su amiga.

- Elena, cuánto tiempo sin hablar contigo. ¿Qué tal va todo?

- No muy bien, la verdad. ¿Has visto a Damon? Lo echo de menos-contestó su amiga. Ella esperaba esa respuesta. Era prácticamente idéntica a la que le había dado cada día-. Estoy muy sola aquí.

- No, Elena, no está conmigo. ¿Qué tal están Bonnie y Jeremy?

- Bien. Pero, ¿estás segura? Porque ya no sé qué pensar. ¿Y si ambos me han abandonado? ¿No podrías ir tú a buscarlos?

- Te digo que no, Elena. Damon no está conmigo. Y tampoco sé dónde está Stefan. Deja de preguntarme siempre lo mismo. Estoy de vacaciones, he dejado de preocuparme nuestros infinitos problemas por un tiempo.

- Por favor, Care, estoy desesperada. Necesito que me ayudes.

- Elena, en serio, déjame en paz. Necesito sólo un poco de tiempo. Necesito tiempo para mí, o me volveré loca.

Sin dejar tiempo para que su amiga replicara, Caroline colgó. Miró a su alrededor, y atisbó a un hombre vigilándola, observando su móvil de última generación. La vampira supo qué hacer. Se acercó al hombre, y le entregó el teléfono. Así, se evitaba los problemas y lograba deshacerse de Elena. Era horrible que pensara aquello de su mejor amiga, pero sí era cierto que últimamente estaba consiguiendo que se hartara de ella.

La rubia se giró, predispuesta a salir de aquel enorme lugar. Estaba cansada, y sentía que tenía que descansar antes de seguir investigando Turquía. Ya había logrado investigar la mayor parte de Europa, y pronto tendría que cambiar de continente. Sin embargo, conforme la chica caminaba hacia la salida, una voz, o más bien las palabras pronunciadas por aquella voz, la sorprendió, haciéndola detenerse y quedarse boquiabierta.

- ¿Klaus? ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, claro. Sólo estaba… comprobando algo. ¿Podemos irnos ya? Hay mucho más que ver en la ciudad.

Era Niklaus Mikaelson, el híbrido original. El híbrido con el que había mantenido una apasionada noche hacía años, en el bosque de Mystic Falls. Se giró, pero no vio a nadie. No le pareció extraño. No era la primera vez que le parecía escuchar la voz de Klaus, y tampoco era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz de una mujer junto a él. Y Caroline no podía evitar sentirse celosa, a pesar de saber que era sólo una ilusión. Normalmente, a continuación solía sentir que estaba volviéndose loca.

Dando un suspiro, Caroline comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Sintió calor en cuanto estuvo en el exterior, a pesar de que normalmente, desde que se había convertido en vampiro, no había sentido nada. Era raro, pero supuso que sería solamente el agobio de la gente y la rabia que había hecho hacía sólo unos minutos.

Metió todas las cosas que había comprado en el coche, y volvió al hotel en el que se alojaba. No se sentía de humor para seguir explorando la ciudad, y todavía tenía tiempo para hacer de turista antes de irse de Estambul. Corrió más de lo que le estaba permitido, pero no le importó. Sólo quería quitarse de encima la extraña sensación que la había inundado desde que había escuchado la voz de Klaus.

Más tarde, mientras se daba un baño en el espacioso y lujoso baño de su suite, se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. Debería haber buscado a Klaus. Tal vez fuera sólo su imaginación, pero cabía la posibilidad, por mínima que fuera, de que la voz que había escuchado fuera la del híbrido. Y, al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que la chica estaba haciendo.

Llevaba buscando a Klaus más o menos ocho meses. Lo había ido a buscar a Nueva Orleans, pero Elijah le había dicho que en aquel momento no estaba en casa, que se había marchado lejos de la ciudad, probablemente a Canadá. Obviamente, no le dijo que se había marchado a matar a la bruja que había hechizado a la madre de su hija. Dudaba que Caroline fuera a tomarse aquella noticia de manera positiva. Por lo tanto, cuando la rubia le pidió que no le dijera a Klaus que la estaba buscando, él aceptó. Todos tenían sus secretos.

Lo había ido a buscar a Canadá, pero era complicado buscar a alguien en un país tan inmenso. Fue un viaje totalmente infructuoso. Sin embargo, la chica no desistió, y unos cuantos meses después, partió hacia Europa en busca del híbrido. Necesitaba volver a verlo, contarle todo lo que había ocurrido. Debía hacerlo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Antes de olvidarlo completamente.

* * *

Un ruido asustó a Caroline, despertándola por completo. Había alguien fuera de su ventana, llamando lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Caroline la escuchara, pero no lo suficiente para que algún humano se diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. La vampira rubia se levantó de su cama, y se acercó a la ventana. Una chica rubia se encontraba al otro lado. Era hermosa y alta, y tenía unos preciosos ojos azules que le recordaban demasiado al híbrido. No tuvo más remedio que abrir la ventana, aunque adoptando una postura semi-defensiva.

- Llevo bastante rato llamando, podrías haber abierto antes, en vez de quedarte mirando como si nunca hubieras visto a alguien fuera de tu ventana-comentó la chica, como si la conociera desde siempre.

- ¿Quién eres?-preguntó Caroline, sintiéndose todavía más confusa. Repentinamente, se dio cuenta de que la chica con la que estaba hablando era la dueña de la voz que había escuchado aquella mañana, hablando con Klaus. Así que era real. El híbrido estaba en Estambul-. Yo no te he visto nunca.

- A mí no, pero has visto a Klaus. Y él te ha visto a ti esta mañana. Se ha quedado bastante atontado, y me ha ignorado durante toda la mañana.

La chica entró a la habitación de un salto, y se sentó en el sillón. Parecía estar sintiéndose como en casa, a pesar de no conocer de nada a Caroline, y hablándole de Klaus. Caroline no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que ella también se sentó, y esperó a que la recién llegada hablara. Si estaba ahí, si se había molestado en buscarla y subir varios pisos en la oscuridad, significaba que tenía algo que contarle. O tal vez planeaba matarla, pero no parecía una vampiro sanguinaria.

- Voy a contarte algo, pero no quiero que te vuelvas loca, ni que te enfades con él por no habértelo dicho-dijo primero, y se quedó en silencio mirando fijamente a Caroline, esperando una respuesta. Caroline asintió-. Mi nombre es Charlotte. Soy... la hija de Klaus.

Caroline no pudo evitar un jadeo.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Klaus despertó para encontrarse solo en la habitación. No se preocupó mucho por su hija, a pesar de que marcharse sin avisar no fuera algo común en ella. El híbrido dudaba que hubiera algo que pudiera enfrentarse a su hija y ganar, pues ella era muy fuerte, y había sido entrenada desde que tenía doce años para poder derrotar cualquier ser de la tierra: humanos, vampiros, licántropos, brujas... Incluso híbridos.

Sin embargo, varios golpes en la puerta lo alertaron, pues había pedido que no los molestaran, que ni siquiera limpiaran la habitación durante su estancia. Se encaminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, preparado para ver a su hija borracha, o incluso algo peor.

Pero no.

Era Caroline la que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta. Parecía muy despierta, y llevaba la misma ropa que había llevado el día anterior. Parecía boquiabierta; y sin embargo, parecía totalmente determinada. Se acercó al híbrido y le dio una bofetada bastante sonora. No había nadie en el pasillo, pero si lo hubiera, probablemente se habrían preocupado. Seguidamente, la chica entró en la impecable habitación y se acercó a la ventana, ignorando por completo al híbrido, que parecía tan sorprendido por lo que acababa de ocurrir como ella. Sin embargo, cerró la puerta y se sentó encima de la cama, permitiéndose observar a la recién llegada. Esta no parecía enfadada, y aunque lo estuviera, Klaus no sabría por qué.

- ¿Caroline? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó, intentando averiguar qué estaba sucediendo.

- Pregúntale a tu hija-contestó solamente la chica, y Klaus comprendió-. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Temías que no fuera a acostarme contigo si supiera que ibas a tener una hija con la que había sido la mejor amiga de mi novio?

- No, Caroline. No quería contártelo porque realmente esperaba no volver a verte nunca, y así todo sería más sencillo. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?-preguntó el híbrido varios minutos después. Caroline pareció sorprendida por la pregunta, y Klaus pudo observar como la chica iba enfadándose por momentos.

- ¡No lo sé! ¡Ni siquiera me molesta que tengas una hija! Bueno, eso no es totalmente cierto. ¿Por qué puedes tener tu hijos y todos los demás vampiros no?

- Porque no soy totalmente vampiro, Caroline. Pero eso no es lo que te molesta. ¿Por qué, entonces, estás enfadada?

- Estoy enfadada porque, incluso aunque ya no fuéramos enemigos, no me lo contaste.

- Charlotte fue perseguida por muchos antes de nacer. Las brujas amenazaban con hacerle daño, y unos psicópatas brujos llegaron a Nueva Orleans con ganas de vengarse de mí. El mero hecho de que supieras que Charlotte iba a existir te ponía en peligro; y créeme, ya había bastante gente a la que tenía que proteger.

- Pues no lo hiciste muy bien, dado que la madre está muerta.

- Hayley me importaba bien poco. Si la protegía, era para proteger al bebé. Elijah era el encargado de cuidarla a ella-comentó el híbrido, levantándose de la cama y acercándose hasta donde se encontraba la vampira.

- Hayley y Elijah... Da igual, no quiero saberlo.

- Caroline-dijo Klaus, colocando ambas manos sobre las mejillas de la chica y obligándola a mirarlo-. Me alegro de verte.

Caroline sonrió.

* * *

Decidieron quedarse en Estambul por unos días más; días que Klaus aprovechó para enseñarle a Caroline toda la ciudad, y días que Charlotte aprovechó para pasar tiempo alejada de su padre. Klaus y Caroline visitaron el hoy en día museo de Santa Sofía, la Mezquita Azul... Y Caroline adoró cada minuto que pasó con el híbrido. Cuando Klaus le propuso llevarla a conocer el mundo, ella dudó sobre si aceptar o no, pero era muy joven en aquella época, y a pesar de tener la misma edad, la rubia había madurado mucho, y era capaz de advertir el conocimiento que el híbrido tenía sobre todo, y también era capaz de admirar la capacidad que tenía como guía turístico.

Una noche, se fueron a cenar a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. Klaus llevaba un elegante traje, y Caroline un vestido recién comprado. Parecían una pareja recién salida de una película. Se sentaron, pidieron la comida y hablaron de trivialidades. Hasta que llegaron al tema que Caroline tanto había temido.

- ¿Por qué decidiste salir de viaje?-le preguntó el híbrido. Caroline no sabía que decirle. Estuvo pensando en mentirle, pero finalmente se decidió por decirle la verdad.

- Te estaba buscando. Fui a Nueva Orleans, pero Elijah me dijo que te habías marchado de viaje. Por lo que aproveché, y comencé a buscarte a la vez que descubría el mundo.

- Pensaba que no querías volver a verme.

- Y no quería-dijo la chica, sintiendo el efecto del vino, que la había hecho mucho más habladora-. De verdad, pensaba en seguir con mi vida para siempre sin verte. Pero algo pasó. Una bruja... me hizo algo. Estoy maldita, o algo parecido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó el híbrido, olvidando el tono trivial y centrándose completamente en la chica-. ¿Qué te hizo?

- No es tan grave. Sólo olvido cosas. Pero estoy empezando a preocuparme, porque Elena habla conmigo, y ni siquiera sé por qué. Me pregunta por Damon y Stefan, y no sé quiénes son. Llevo demasiado tiempo sin verlos. A Elena la reconozco, pero ya no me importa nada. Y ni siquiera sé por qué te recuerdo a ti, y por qué tengo tanto interés en no olvidarte.

- ¿Quién te hizo esto?-preguntó el híbrido, totalmente enfadado.

- No lo sé. Sólo sé que si estoy con la gente, no los olvido. Por eso vine a buscarte. Porque no quiero olvidarte.

Klaus se levanto de su asiento, y se agachó al lado de la silla de Caroline. Le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y le acarició suavemente la mejillas. Caroline no pudo evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, y el híbrido las limpió todas, intentando aliviar a la chica.

- No te preocupes. Encontraré al que te ha hecho esto, y lo arreglaré. Y créeme, no quiero que te olvides de mí, así que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Te lo prometo.

La besó suavemente. Caroline casi había olvidado cómo era besar a Klaus. Realmente, ni siquiera estaba segura de saber cómo besar. Sintió como si fuera su primer beso, y Klaus debió notar su torpeza también, porque se separó lentamente, y colocó su frente contra la de ella.

- Recordaras todo, Caroline. Yo te ayudaré.

* * *

_Varios meses después_

Estambul era preciosa en verano, pero también estaba muy llena de gente. Caroline hubiera preferido volver cuando no hubiera tantos turistas, pero Klaus la había convencido de que la ciudad era totalmente diferente cuando se llenaba de gente. Y tenía razón.

Ambos caminaban tranquilamente, sin molestarse por la gente que intentaba adelantarles, charlando sobre la historia de la ciudad, sobre la cuál Klaus parecía tener conocimientos infinitos. Caroline escuchaba atentamente, intentando absorber toda la información posible. Llevaba ya varios meses intentando recuperar su memoria por completo, y aquella visita a Estambul era sólo unas pequeñas vacaciones que estaba tomando antes de volver a Mystic Falls como examen final. Klaus había pasado horas enseñándole fotos y contándole historias sobre ella, sus amigos y su familia, además de todas las cosas que habían pasado en el pueblo.

Por supuesto, todo lo que hicieron no fue recordar. También viajaron mucho, conocieron muchos países, y Caroline descubrió un mundo totalmente diferente al que conocía años atrás, cuando simplemente era una vampira adolescente con sueños de ser una perfecta ama de casa en un pueblo. La chica se sintió madurar, y también sintió como iba enamorándose del híbrido, sin importarle, por primera vez, lo que los demás pensaran sobre sus acciones.

- He cambiado de idea-soltó la chica de repente, deteniendo el discurso de Klaus. Este la miró confundido-. No quiero volver a Mystic Falls. Tú ya sabes que he recuperado mi memoria bastante bien, y no los necesito. Me he pasado mi vida preocupada por todo lo que les ocurriera a los demás; y, sinceramente, me he cansado. Quiero preocuparme por mí, quiero preocuparme por ti, y quiero ir y acabar con la zorra que me hizo esto. Luego ya hablaremos sobre volver al pueblo maldito.

Klaus no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Así que la llamaron. La bruja era bastante tonta para realizar un conjuro como aquel, así que acudió a la llamada del híbrido en cuanto este requirió su presencia en Estambul, a pesar de que ella estuviera, originalmente, en Los Ángeles. La bruja, de nombre Sandra, había querido experimentar para saber si podía causar que un vampiro olvidara su deseo por la sangre, para así acabar con la raza vampírica, pero había fallado estrepitosamente.

- Niklaus Mikaelson, el híbrido original-saludó al llegar a la habitación del hotel en la que Klaus se estaba quedando-. Es un placer conocerte. La verdad, he estado seriamente pensando en formar una alianza contigo, una alianza que nos beneficiaría a ambos.

- No lo creo-interrumpió Caroline entrando a la habitación detrás de ella.

Sandra la reconoció, y supo que acababan de llevarla a su muerte. Apenas le dio tiempo a pensar seriamente en lo que había ocurrido, pues Klaus le partió el cuello antes de que esta pudiera hacerle algo más a Caroline. Cuando la bruja acabo tirada en el suelo entre ambos, muerta, Caroline miró al híbrido con una sonrisa.

- Casi había olvidado la satisfacción de cumplir una venganza.

- Pareces una nueva Caroline.

- Créeme, no me voy a convertir en una sanguinaria. Pero está bien saber que el culpable ha recibido su merecido. Justicia.

El híbrido se acercó a ella y la besó apasionadamente., consciente de la rápida recuperación que esta había tenido. Y por fin volvía a ser ella, totalmente. Ella era la mujer de la que Klaus se había enamorado.


End file.
